


A Vacation Story

by jokermans



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans
Summary: It was more than a week after Ann's Birthday Surprise. It was only Day 2 of their trip but they've had a small unfortunate setback. Ann however was determined to make the most of their day. And she knew how to pull Ren's strings... to get what she wants.





	A Vacation Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a while. I didn't expect to post anything this soon. In fact... I was working on another story and I'm not even finished with that. Then suddenly... I felt like writing this one! Like I said. I suddenly got inspiration! I'm not sure when I'll post the next story which was the intended story I wanted to post at first, but it'll be done when it's truly ready. 
> 
> In the mean time, this story was something I thought up of all sudden when I was sick and alone at home and it was something to continue on with the "Birthday Surprise" storyline. Now I've decided to post it. It's bit more mature with implied stuff and mentioning a few things... here and there! But it's mostly fun for the two of them! With Ann being naughty and Ren trying to be cool like always. Hope you guys enjoy! Also Happy New Year!
> 
> Also... this was inspired by an episode of Friends! Till next time!
> 
> Also... Shout out to people who live in Copenhagen. Never been there but I would love to visit one day.

It was more than a week since Ann’s birthday surprise and the couple had enjoyed their time splendidly in Finland. Now, they were beginning their Europe Trip by first heading to Denmark. Why Denmark? Because Ren thought it would be best to go a bit counter clockwise for their trip. The next country after Denmark on their list was the United Kingdom and they had a lot of places to visit there. Their main stop in Denmark was Copenhagen. The city was known to be lovely with some famous attractions such as the Tivoli Gardens, which was a supposed inspiration for a few famous other amusement parks.

But here was a situation that was all too unfortunate when it comes to travelling.

Someone getting sick.

“Ha-choo!”

Ann sneezed once again as she was bundled under the blankets on the king sized hotel bed. There she was moping and wearing a heavy bathrobe. It was only the 2nd full day of their Eurotrip and Ann already caught a cold. The room was warm as Ren turned up the heat. Protecting Ann from the cold outside. Ren moves in close and checks her temperature with a thermometer he brought.

“Hmm… A slight fever… How’re you feeling, sweetie?” asked Ren.

“I-I’m fine… Never bett—-HA-choo!” Ann couldn’t even finish speaking with her nasal sounding voice.

“No… no seriously… I’m—-!”

Ren stopped her with a raised hand.

“Ann… I think we both know why you’re in this bed.”

Ann pouted once again as she remembered what happened on their first full day. She was so full of energy from morning to evening. After checking in the night previously, the two of them woke up early and headed straight for Tivoli Gardens.

Ann was charged up and ready to see the classic beauty of the European amusement park. Ren however warned her.

“Ann! Slow down!” Ren said with a snicker. He smiled as he chased his girlfriend though the park.

“If you don’t… you’ll tire yourself out already on Day 1! We have nearly a whole month to go!” Ren’s voice couldn’t help but reveal the happiness he felt as he enjoyed the alone time with Ann.

“Come on, Ren! I’m fine! Besides! I want to experience everything before we leave!”

And with those words… came her downfall. Ann and Ren did maximize their time there which including riding rides, and eating delicious food. But… that night… Ann was beyond exhausted. The cold weather didn’t help either.

The result.

A cold.

“I think… a good night’s rest will help you get better. Maybe… by tomorrow… we can tour more around the city and see the Little Mermaid?” said Ren with a hopeful voice.

Ann however had other ideas.

“Are you kidding? We can go right now!” said Ann desperately. Ann smiled. But a sudden sneeze came upon her once again.

“Ha-choo!”

Ren once again gave her this look.

“You’re not going anywhere.” he said.

Ren stood up from the bed and began heading towards the small little living room area outside. The “room” they booked was a suite type with a separate living room space and bedroom space split a with door access. Ren was able to book it for a good deal. He began walking to the living room to bring back some water and food he bought from a bakery nearby.

“Here… I got these for you. Now you stay put and lie down. I’ll just be in the living room… so that you can rest alone in peace. No distractions. If you need anything… just call out to me.”

“F-fine….” Ann resigned to her fate… for now.

As soon as Ren went to the living room area, the wheels of Ann’s brain started turning for ideas to maximize her day. She wasn’t going to let some cold ruin her time with Ren. She wanted to make sure that every day on this trip was well spent. She wanted to make up for their time apart and their time arguing with each other. She thought of her assets and what she could use against Ren.

An idea lit and a mischievous grin formed on Ann’s face.

Ann slowly stood up from the bed and walked towards the living room space. There she saw Ren reading something on his phone as he was lying down on the couch. He looked up towards Ann as she entered.

“Yes? Do you need something?” he asked.

“Oh… well… Why don’t we do something fun? You know… something we can do here in the hotel room!” Ann said a bit excitedly.

“Something fun?” Ren thought for a moment about what to say.

“Oh! I know! How about…”

Ren stood up, got a bottle of orange juice and placed it in Ann’s hands.

“We rest and drink lots of fluids!” Ren said with a smirk.

“Haha… very funny.” Ann said. But her plan was still in motion.

She placed the drink on the table and continued making her move.

“Okay Ren. I’ll rest… but… if I’m going to bed… you’re coming in… with me.”

Ren looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The tone of her voice (even with all the added congestion) was definitely implying something…more. But Ren wasn’t a teenage boy anymore. He’s had plenty of years with Ann to know when she was trying to… “play” with him.

“Uhuh… Well Ann…” He looked at her with a bit of concern.

“Well… On an ordinary day… it would be impossible to resist… if you weren’t all…”

Ren started to point towards his nose area.

“Drippy…” he finished.

Ann reacted immediately as she reached for a tissue and wiped her face. She began to blush in embarrassment. A minor setback, but she still had her feminine charms. She knew how to pull Ren’s strings. She began approaching Ren slowly and tried to move seductively.

“Are you saying you don’t want… any of this?” Ann tried showing her most seductive face.

But from the outside, Ren could only look and see a sick woman… trying desperate.

“Uh… sweetie. How about you go back to bed?”

“Come on… lover—Cough!” Ann coughed loudly. Right after that she sneezed once again. Her nose was dripping.

Ren stood up and held Ann by the shoulders.

“Okay, Ann. Let’s bring you back to bed. If you don’t… you might not be well by tomorrow.”

Ann grumbled.

“But… I’m not sick!” she kept insisting.

Ren however brought her back to their bed and tucked her underneath the blankets.

“You’ll be well tomorrow… I promise. Unless you keep moving about.”

Ren went back outside to not disturb Ann’s resting period.

Ann grumbled once again as her attempt failed. Her idea of having some fun with Ren ended with failure. As she turned around on the bed, she notices something on her bedside that could be the key to getting what she wanted. She smiled. But right now… a bit of sleep won’t hurt, she thought.

**About an Hour Later**

Ren just came back from outside the hotel, buying a simple lunch for the two of them. He had just settled himself back on the couch as he began checking his phone for messages and updates on his social apps. Ann once again stepped outside to the living room. Ren expected another attempt at trying to do something else than resting. He however was surprised to hear what Ann said next.

“Okay fine… I’m sick… and I need rest… I give up…” Ann pouted.

“It’s alright Ann… just go back inside. I’m sure a day in bed will help.” he said.

“Okay… but can I just sit here for a moment. I need to stretch a little.”

Ren thought about it but if Ann wasn’t doing anything strenuous, sitting down here wasn’t a problem.

“All right.” he said with a smile.

“Okay… I’ll just put some… cold rub on myself.” she said.

Ren was minding his own business and reading a few emails on his phone. In the corner of his eye however, on the armchair near him, he saw Ann sitting down. She then began lowering her bathrobe down just below her beautiful mounds.

She began rubbing the cold rub around her neck area down towards her chest.

Ren’s eyes couldn’t help but wander towards her direction, as she rubbed nearer towards her breasts that were in full display. To be honest, Ann still looked like a sick person. Her face was still a bit red from the fever. But what was also definitely true was that Ann was drop dead gorgeous. Ann was now a world-class model with a world-class figure. And the top half of her body was in full display, right in front of Ren. Even after all this time, Ren couldn’t help but be at awe with Ann.

Ann was closing her eyes as she continued to rub her upper chest area with the cold rub. But her beautiful body continued to hold Ren’s attention. The perfect shape of her breasts, her beautiful skin, and her lovely arms continued to grasp his sight. His body was reacting in multiple ways. His manhood… reacting the way it does when…aroused.

Ren couldn’t help but gasp and cough a little.

“Ehem…”

Ren tried to look away from his beautiful girlfriend. But his own body was beginning to betray him.

Finally… he couldn’t control himself.

Ren suddenly stood up as he walked to Ann. Ann suddenly got startled as he suddenly pulled her up from her seat and checked her temperature with a hand on her forehead.

“You uhm… feeling better?” he asked hesitantly.

“Uhm… no… not really?” she said.

“Well… why don’t we… go back to bed… together?” he said with a smirk.

Ann looked at his face and realized his meaning. She looked back towards her chest area and knew what was happening.

“Seriously… this is “turning you on”? Me rubbing this cold rub on my chest…?”

Ren looked away for a moment before nodding in agreement.

“What about it… was… you know?” Ann asked.

“All of it… was pretty good…” he admitted.

“Uhuh…”

“So… let’s go back… together.” he said with a mischievous smile. He began pulling Ann towards the bedroom. Ann had no strength to resist as she was pulled towards the bed.

“Okay… fine…” she said out loud with a supposed sign of “giving in.”

All the while…

the voice in her head was shouting…

cheers of victory.

Her plan worked.

A small smile was featured on her face. Ren however never saw it because in the next few moments, he started removing his own set of clothes before the two lovers began to please one another…

for quite some time.

**About 2 hours later**

Ren was fully undressed underneath the covers of their king sized bed. Ann laid naked underneath the covers with him. He watched Ann sleep beside him as she curled up towards him. He started caressing her cheek with his hand. He was careful not to wake her up. All the while, he couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to have such a wonderful goddess as his girlfriend.

“So… beautiful.” he whispered out.

It’s been many years since they’ve first started going out but he’s still so hopelessly in love with her. He couldn’t help but laugh silently about the events the transpired over the last two hours. How they suddenly got intimate over a strange situation.

It then dawned on him… that something didn’t add up right.

He made a darting look towards the sleeping and smiling girlfriend of his and realized what truly transpired.

“She tricked me!” he whispered.

She pulled his strings and got what she wanted. He fell right for her trap. But instead of getting mad, Ren couldn’t help but once again laugh silently.

“Wow. She got me good this time.” He and Ann have truly grown over the years to the point where they’ve learned how to pull a fast one over each other in special ways. He admired her for that because that means she knew Ren more than anyone else. Only she can do something like that to him.

“A true Phantom Thief. Full of tricks.” he said.

Ren sighed as he continued watching over her.

“I’ll get you next time.” he said with a snicker. He only half meant it though. As he just planned to do another romantic gesture soon.

Ren reached out for his winter jacket beside their bed and scrounged around for one of the inside pockets. He was checking if the contents were safe.

He was looking for the ring safely stored in the ring box he planned to present to Ann when he asks her to marry him. After confirming it’s still there, Ren begins to put his attention back on the sleeping Ann. He smiles as she sleeps soundly.

“I love you so much.” he whispers.

Soon, he starts drifting to sleep. He starts cuddling in close to her. It then became a nice afternoon nap for the two of them. In fact… they both got a good rest. It was so good, that Ann was indeed healthy the next day… and their vacation continued as planned.


End file.
